1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for processing transportation information using a communication network and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a system for processing transportation information and a method thereof which can establish the connection of a customer with a transportation means rapidly and efficiently by using various communication networks, and which can deliver information about mass transportation routes rapidly and correctly through a network communication with passengers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Usually, as means for transporting a passenger located at an unspecified region to a destination, taxi services using passenger cars are generally in common use. In such taxi services, since they has no service form in which a predetermined route is regularly traveled, this causes a regular inconveniency of attracting passengers while irregularly traveling an unspecified region.
To solve this inconveniency, recently, taxi call services have been established which are operated in a closed manner in unit of a taxi company. When the position and destination of a customer are identified by a consultant through a wired or wireless call with the corresponding customer, the consultant attempts to make a wireless call to a predetermined one among taxis owned by the corresponding taxi company for establishing the connection of the customer with the taxi.
Meanwhile, in case of car rental services such as sightseeing buses or rent cars, a customer can establish a rental reservation of a desired car by making a call to a corresponding rental service company with one of the phone numbers in a telephone directory or an advertisement.
Additionally, in case of a repair company in charge of the repair and inspection of an accident-occurred car, the owner of the accident-occurred car can connect to the corresponding repair shop based on the phone number of the repair shop which is personally obtained by the customer regardless of the accident point of the car.
However, in case of a plan for a customer to use a taxi using the current taxi call service, since the customer can be connected to a taxi driver by the medium of a consultant, it becomes necessary to identify the current location of the customer by making another call to the taxi driver. Thus, there is a problem that the number of calls for contacting the customer is unnecessarily increased, and that it takes a long time from the customer's request for calling a taxi until the point of time to ride the taxi.
In addition, in case of such a taxi call service, since this service is operated in a closed manner in unit of a taxi company, a number of taxis owned by the corresponding taxi company is limited, while the positions of customers requesting for the taxi call service are distributed extensively. Thus, there occurs a problem that the regions in which the taxi call service is available are restricted.
Moreover, in case of the current car rental service, the customer can contact to a rental service company through a phone number obtained from an advertisement or telephone directory regardless of the position of the customer, it is disadvantageous in that it takes a long time from the request for a car rental until the practical use of the car.
Furthermore, so that the customer can contact to a repair shop for repairing and inspecting an accident-occurred car, the repair shop of the phone number obtained personally by the corresponding customer is usually used regardless of the accident point of the corresponding car. Thus, there is a problem that it takes a long time until the repair service of the car by the repair shop, and that a traffic jam is caused by a long time negligence of the accident-occurred car.